Hell on Heelys
by aabuscus
Summary: Daisy Coyne was normal. She was an atheist but she was good. She had an amazing boyfriend. Or so she thought. Her world turned upside down when she caught him cheating on her. And rainy nights aren't the best to drive in. Daisy crashes and dies on the spot. She wakes up in an unknown place and meets a man. A very powerful man she never thought existed. But he's not G
1. Prologue

Two years. We've been together for two years. I was happy. He was happy. We were happy.

Last week he told me to meet him at his apartment, that he has something special to share. I was looking forward to this. I went out with some friends to pick out something to wear; not too fancy, not too lazy. We all thought he was going to propose. He's talked to me about it before.

I was dressed in a black and red, low cut sweater with black slacks. I only had mascara, some light eyeshadow and some fruity lipgloss.

It was raining that night. I don't like to be out in the rain when driving, but I had to see him. I parked in the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out. I ran to the stairs, getting out of the rain. I didn't text or call him; I wanted it to be a surprise.

I walked up to the third level and took out the key that he gave me. I unlocked the door quietly and walked in. I was expecting candles and to smell food. But none of that was there.

I saw a pair of shoes thrown in the living room. They were heels. Oh no. Maybe he just got new shoes for me? Maybe? I walked quietly into the hall and to his bedroom. It was closed. My heart was pounding as I put my ear to the door. I heard what I didn't want to hear. Now my heart was pumping in my ears and the adrenaline was raging. How could he do this? Why did he do this?

Then I screamed. I screamed so he would know I was there. I heard them shuffling and cursing as they tried to get dressed. I walked at a brisk pace out the door and heard him follow after me. His large feet were pounding on the floor after me. I walked faster, trying not to fall down the stairs. He was calling my name, yelling at me to listen. But I didn't. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear his petty excuses.

By the time I got to the bottom of the stairs, he caught up. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger. I spit in his face, but he was unphased. He was yelling at me, but I couldn't listen. My ears were ringing with anger. I managed to punch him and he finally let go. I took the opportunity to run to my car. I sped off, not looking back.

The rain was falling hard. Lightning streaked the sky, lighting the street for a second. I was speeding, my music turned up as loud as possible. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't see the light. I didn't see it turn red. I didn't see the truck.

I never saw the sun again.


	2. Meeting Him

I was waking up. I tried to remember my dream, but it didn't come to me. My head was pounding and my body felt like it was on fire. I pushed the blanket off of myself and sat up slowly. I looked around and noticed this was all different. This isn't my room. These walls are an ember color and seem to be glowing. The sheets of the bed are red with a black cover. There was a dresser with a mirror and a closet.

This definitely not my room. Where am I? How did I get here? Was I at a bar last night? Did I drink too much? Did I got to some man's house?

"You're up." Someone commented from the door. I spun around and saw a man. He was tall and dressed nicely. Black sports coat with a red button up. He even had a red bow tie. He looked very nice; except his shoes. They looked like Heelys.

My eyes traveled up to his face. He had a strong jaw with some stubble lining it. His dark brown hair was a mop on his head. What was curious about him was he had something on his forehead. Two horns. And in his hand was a silver pitchfork.

"Who are you?" I managed to say through my dry throat.

"Ah, how rude of me for not introducing myself." He chuckled. "My name is Satan." This man is crazy. Or I'm crazy. This is all just a dream. I'm still asleep.

"Now is when you say your name." He pointed the end of his pitchfork at me.

"Um, I- I'm Daisy." I stuttered.

"Daisy-buscus." He smiled a toothy smile. What? Who is this man?

"Is it Halloween? Have I been unconscious for, what, four months? Did you kidnap me?" The questions poured out of my mouth. The man laughed.

"Far from it. You're dead."

"What?" I squeaked. He laughed again.

"Follow me, I'll show you something." He started to walk out the door. Should I really follow him? I didn't really want to. But then I felt something pulling on me and made me get out of bed. I wasn't even walking, much less moving my legs. I was dragged by this force until I was at the man's side. When the force let go of me, I fell to the ground.

"You're clumsy." The man commented. I glared up at him and stood up. He continued to walk and this time I followed on my own. I looked down at what I was wearing. A black tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. Normal for me if I don't have to dress up or go somewhere.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then I guess I should take you to the Viewing Room." He turned a corner and walked faster. I had to almost jog so I could stay by his side.

This place was creepy. It was dark and hot. I didn't know this place and I don't know how this guy managed to buy a place this large. I've never seen anything like it.

We got to a door and he put the pointy part of his pitchfork to it. It slid open and a burst of heat hit my face. It was like opening the oven after cooking something. I tried to back away, but the man took my arm and pulled me forward. When he touched me, his hand was cold and suddenly, the heat didn't bother me. I didn't even feel the heat.

As we walked farther into the room I noticed we were coming up to what looked like jail cells. Hands and arms started to poke through. I could hear the moans and screams of the prisoners. I tried not to look, but I was curious. The skin of these people was cracked and parts were on fire. They were being tortured. I looked at the man that claimed to be Satan. What if this is Hell? What if I'm not dreaming? No, I'm still dreaming. It's just a very vivid nightmare.

We got away from the prisoners and came to another door. This wasn't as bad. Still prisoners, but they were more quiet and hid in the corners of their cells.

"Almost there." "Satan" said. We walked for a few more minutes until we got to a room with a large screen. It was like a movie theater but smaller and less chairs.

"Sit." The man commanded. I did as told and he went behind me. "I am going to show you your life from the age of six to death." I looked behind my shoulder at him. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Enjoy."


	3. Remembering: Age 6-15

A girl and boy were playing on a new swingset. The mom was helping the boy down the slide. A man- the grandfather- was taking pictures. They all looked so happy.

"Lunch is ready!" The grandmother called from the back door. The girl jumped from the swingset and ran up the stairs. She entered the door, into the kitchen. She looked over at the stove and saw her favorite food; Macaroni and cheese.

"Can you help me, Ma'ama?" The girl asked her grandmother. Ma'ama smiled and got a bowl for the girl and put a few spoonfuls in the bowl.

"Here Flower." The girl held the bowl close and made her way to the table. She pulled the mini television close and turned it on.

"Do you want some sweet tea, Daisy?" Her mother asked.

"I want to put the sugar in!" Daisy stood up to grab a fork. She went to the drawer and grabbed her favorite fork; the small and shiny one her grandfather got her. Daisy ran back to the table and plopped down in the seat. She searched the channels until she found a show that involved a cat chasing a mouse.

Her mom put the glass of tea in front of her daughter, along with the sugar.

"Not too much, you'll get sick." Daisy only put three teaspoons of sugar in there. She liked it too be sugary, but she didn't want to get sick.

"Pa, can we go to the park?" She asked her grandfather.

"Did you get bored of your food?" He teased.

"Nooo," Daisy smiled. "Can we go when I'm done?"

"I don't see why not. Do you think Caleb wants to go?" They looked over at her brother. Daisy glared at him, but he laughed the bubbly laugh of a two year old. "I am going to take that as a yes."

"Why don't we all go?" Ma'ama said. "It's a beautiful day."

"I'll go call Scott, incase he comes home while we are gone." Mom left the room and took the phone with her. Ma'ama and Pa gave each other a look; and it wasn't a happy one. But when they turned back to the kids, they put the smiling masks back on.

Daisy scarfed her food down and was jumping around, ready to go. When Mom came back they were heading out the door.

*Scene jumps ahead*

Mom was crying. Ma'ama was holding her and trying to sooth her. Daisy hid behind a wall and listened.

"He was cheating on me. I just know it." Her mom sobbed. "He always came back smelling like her. He even took the kids out with him on the dates. Those poor kids. I don't want them to be near him, but they need their father."

"Honey, you do whatever you think is right."

"I'll just take most of the custody." Mom sighed through a sob. Daisy didn't like to see her mom cry. She was on the verge of tears herself. Daisy ran from her hiding spot and ran to her mother.

"Please don't cry, Mommy. I'll cry." Daisy's mom was surprised, but she hugged her daughter.

"It's okay Daisy. It's going to be okay."

Remembering: Age 7-9

Daisy squinted her brown eyes and watched the players that were running at her. She spread her legs aparts and got ready to catch the soccer ball. If she saved this goal, her team would win.

Daisy was keeping her eye on the ball, ready to pounce. Her heart was racing, ready to get the ball. The player who had the ball kicked it with all her might. The ball went soaring to Daisy. She put her hands out ready to catch it. Then she noticed something; it was coming right to her face. But she didn't move in time. The ball hit her right in the nose.

Daisy bent over, holding her nose. The whistle blew and everyone stopped. Her teammates came over to check on her. Daisy's eyes were watering, but she wasn't crying. She's brave. She's a soccer player, and soccer players don't cry.

"Are you alright?" Her coach and father came up to her. She looked up, pulling her hand away from her nose. Her dad frowned and the girls gasped. Daisy looked at her hand and saw it covered in blood. She knew her face paled, but she pretended not to care.

"Okay, well the game is over, so we can go out and get some ice for you." Her dad patted her shoulder and walked off. Daisy followed him as the teams lined up and high-fived. Dad took a small towel out of his bag and gave it to Daisy to hold against her nose.

The team came back to grab their things and leave. Some told Daisy they hope she doesn't have a broken nose. Daisy didn't like that thought.

"Did that scare you?" Dad asked her as they went to his car. Daisy nodded her head. "Are you still wanting to play?" She nodded again. Dad rubbed her back and laughed.

"I'm tough." Daisy said, even though her voice was a little shaky.

"I know."

*Jump to age 8*

Thunder boomed outside. Daisy sat at her desk, trying to pay attention. She didn't like big storms like this. She wanted to hug her stuffed unicorn, Sparkle. Sparkle can make Daisy feel safe no matter what. But she didn't have Sparkle.

Daisy remembered her father's words. Whenever you're scared, think happy thoughts. Daisy's mind went to the first day she got on a horse. Not just a pony ride, but when she actually had control of the reins. Now she really wishes it was sunny and warm so she could go ride.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the lights in the classroom turned off. Everyone screamed and jumped out of their seats. Daisy looked across the now dark classroom, looking for her friend, Tanner. He was still in his seat, looking chill.

The teacher was shouting orders. Another teacher came in and said the second and first graders were meeting in the pod. Daisy's teacher told the children to get into a straight line.

Daisy ran over to Tanner, grabbing his hand. He squeezed her hand as they walked out.

All the first and second graders were being put into a group and sitting on the floor, looking out the large windows.

"I hate spring." Daisy muttered to her friend. "It's only scary storms."

"Storms are not scary." He nudged her.

"Well my dad almost got sucked up by a tornado." Daisy bragged.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh." They sat down and Daisy scooted close, looking for the protection her friend would bring.

"I've never seen your dad." Tanner said.

"He doesn't live with me and Mom and Caleb." Daisy shrugged. "He lives in an apartment."

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad needed a break." Tanner frowned.

"Why? Don't they love each other?"

"I don't know." The conversation stopped.

*Jump to age 9*

Daisy covered her face with a pillow. She liked these ghost shows, but sometimes it was a little too much for her.

"Just remember, it's not real." Her mom said.

"But what if ghosts are real?"

"Ghosts aren't real." Mom snorted. "Have you ever even seen one?"

"No."

"Then it's not real." Daisy kept watching, but didn't believe her.

"Okay, time for bed." Mom said when the show was over. Daisy groaned and got up to hug her mom.

"Can you leave my door shut tonight? Bo's not here so it's okay." Bo was Daisy's stepdad. He never let her shut her door at night and she never knew why. And he was out in Iraq, so he won't know what they're up to.

"Yeah, good night." Daisy shut her bedroom door and turned on her stereo. She changed into pajamas and got in bed. She turned off her lamp and soon fell asleep.

Daisy suddenly woke up. She wasn't having a nightmare, and there was no loud noise that would have woken her up.

She noticed her music was off. She knew her mom wouldn't have turned it off. Daisy looked around and noticed her door was open. Her mom said she wouldn't do that. Daisy blinked sleepily and when she opened them, a man stood at the doorway.

He was wearing a suit. He didn't have any hair; and from how Daisy was looking at him, not even a face. He was very pale. And something told Daisy that this man wasn't real. Well, he was real, but not… alive.

Daisy came to her senses and covered herself with her blanket. She looked around for Sparkle and held the stuffed animal close. She hoped this would keep her safe. She prayed until she fell back asleep.

~~

Remembering: Age 12-15

He broke up with her. Brian broke up with Daisy. Through a text. His reason was he thought Tanner would be better for Daisy. She doesn't understand why he would think that. Daisy and Tanner don't like each other like that. Tanner doesn't even go to the same school.

Brian won't answer his phone to give Daisy a better explanation. He just dropped off the face of the earth after he told her he was breaking up with her.

Daisy was in the car with her mom when he did it. She didn't want to cry in front of her mom, but it was so hard. She stayed dry eyed until she got into her room. Daisy fell onto the bed and cried. She cried her eyes dry. She cried until she got hungry.

Daisy tried to wash the tears off her face, but her mom still noticed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Daisy's lip quivered. "Did Brian do something?" Daisy looked down. "Oh honey, he broke up with you, didn't he?"

"I don't know what I did!" She cried. "I tried my hardest to make him happy! I spent all my time with him! We just had a good time last night!" Mom held Daisy close.

"It'll be alright. We can go get some ice cream and a movie."

"Does that mean I can skip school tomorrow?"

"No, you have to look strong. You don't want Brian to win."

"He already won."

"Daisy Mary Coyne. I told you he was trouble the second you told me he said he's better than Tanner. He's rude and didn't treat you very well. Don't bow down to this boy. And you're only twelve. You have a long time until you will find the one."

"He was the one."

"No he wasn't. Clean up, we're getting the ice cream and movie."

*Jump to age 13*

"Now you have David, so no more Brian." Daisy's friend, Hailey, said.

"Yeah. No more Brian. But he's still on my bus and calling me a bitch."

"Just ignore him. He's the bitch." Daisy smiled at her caring friend.

"Kylie says he's moving next year. I won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Unless you move to the same spot."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Look here comes David." Daisy glanced over to the tall blonde boy. He smiled at her and waved shyly. Daisy looked back to Hailey, but she was gone.

"Hey." David greeted.

"Hi." Daisy blushed. They were both awkward and never knew what to say. And they could only see each other during school. David poked Daisy's stomach making her giggle.

"I should get to class." She said, ducking her head.

"Yeah, me too." They parted ways with only a wave. Daisy doesn't think this will last very long.

*Jump to age 15*

Daisy and David just broke up. Two years was a long time and they finally broke it off. David started to get bossy and talked to her less. They went to different schools and never saw each other as much. Daisy decided to break it off the summer before freshman year of high school. She was sad, but she was glad. They were getting miserable and needed to be away from each other. She'll miss the movies and mall trips with him, but she's happy. She doesn't need anyone.

Daisy spent her summer in her house, listening to music and playing video games with her brothers. She didn't go out with friends and didn't go out to the pool. She'd burn outside and just get anxiety with friends. And she's happier inside. Her dad locked her out of her room though, so she's stuck being with family.

School started again. Daisy was taking a college prep class called AVID. She didn't have any friends in that class, making her awkward during the group projects. But there was one guy she made small talk with; Sean.

Sean and Daisy were placed by each other in the class. Sometimes they would muttered sarcastic answers to the teach and giggle.

"Damn, it's cold in here." Sean said one day.

"That's because you're in here." Daisy sassed.

"You're mean."

"I try."


	4. Questions and a tour

"I don't want to watch anymore." I stood up.

"Why not? You're life is pretty interesting."

"No it's not. I'm bored and this will take an eternity."

"You're here for an eternity, so it won't matter." Satan chuckled. "And you haven't gotten to the interesting part."

"Then show me that."

"I don't know. You're kind of bossy."

"Please?"

"It's only how you died."

"Then show me!"

"Spoiler alert, you got in a car crash."

"How?"

"A truck hit you because you couldn't concentrate." I sat back down.

"But I've never been in a crash. I've never even got a ticket."

"Yeah, you were good at driver. But you've got a mean temper when someone makes you mad."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Satan. I've been watching you since the day you were born."

"Who would have made me mad?"

"Sean. You finally dated him after high school."

"He made me mad?"

"He cheated on you." Something clicked in my mind. It was like a memory boost. I remember hearing him with the other girl. I remember running from him and getting in my car. I remember the sound of metal on metal and my screams before I blacked out. Oh God, I really am dead.

I started to hyperventilate. How could he? Sean's the reason I was so stupid and got in that fucking car crash! If he had just been a good boyfriend and remembered that I was coming over, that woman wouldn't have been there. But then he could be cheating on me in secret. What if he's been cheating on me for a while now? I'm stupid and dead!

"Why am I in hell?" I eventually yelled.

"You lied a lot. And you had sex before marriage. Oh, you're also an atheist." Satan counted off on his fingers.

"Who did I have sex with?"

"Some dude. You dated him in high school. He kind of tricked you. You're also easy to manipulate." Satan looked me up and down. "I don't blame him for wanting that body." I crossed my arms over my chest and wanted to shrink.

"I want to go back to that room."

"I have to show you around. And while we are looking around, you have to find a job here. My people can't just be lazy and hide all day every day." Satan turned around. "Now come."

I still had my arms crossed and kept my head down, but I did as told. I have to try to remember if I ever even went to church. Maybe then I can know what they told me about the devil and know what he's capable of. But right now I have a lot of questions.

"Are we going to pass the people in the prisons?"

"Maybe."

"Why are they there?"

"They tried to go against me." Note to self; don't disobey.

"What kind of jobs are here?"

"You can be trained into turning into a demon. My demons fight against the wretched man in the sky."

"God?" Satan made a noise that sounded much like a dog growling.

"Never say that name."

"Okay okay, sorry." I was going to say that if I need to. "So, other things."

"I can let you go back to earth." My hopes rose. "But you have to work with people who are good. You have to turn them 'evil' and remember, I can make sure you're doing as told."

"No escaping?"

"No escaping." Satan stopped walking. "I don't trust you to take that job, so don't even think about it. I need to keep you close. I'd make you my slave, but I already have one."

"I can fight."

"No you can't. I've seen you with a gun."

"You've never seen me with a sword." Satan thought for a moment.

"The change between human and demon is rough. Are you sure you can do it?" He looked worried.

"Is the devil, Master of all Evil, worrying?" Satan's worried face grew cold.

"No." He stalked off. I might be able to do something I will regret.


	5. Hell Hounds and Demons

Satan didn't talk to me as we walked around. The people we passed by looked really hot and sweaty. I felt sorry for them. And I'm scared that if I go away from Satan, I'll burn.

"Why do you need a slave?" The question popped out of my mouth.

"Because I'm lazy." Good enough answer. "I'm going to show you my demons." Satan tapped the ground with his pitchfork twice.

The feeling I got when we disappeared was… a rush. That's the only way I can explain it. Along with a little headache when we landed. The room we were now in had the same ember walls my new room has, but they were brighter.

"Master." A very gruff voice came from behind us. We turned and there stood a… man? A thing? He stood like a human, but looked more like a wolf with receding black fur. And his face was more human, but with snake eyes.

"Yes?" Satan said coolly, his shoulders rising.

"Someone has tried escaping and we can't find out who it is."

"Then keep looking. Rip the walls apart if you have to. Just find him." Toby flicked his wrist and the thing bowed and ran off on all fours.

"Wha-?"

"Guard. Hell hound I guess is what the people say." Satan started to walk in the opposite way the hell hound left.

"What do the demons look like?" I asked with some resentment.

"You'll see." He smiled without looking at me.

We walked past many rooms until he came to one that said "Lesson". He opened it and we walked into a classroom. It looked like a normal classroom. But I forgot; I'm in Hell. Nothing's normal here.

In front of the class was a bed with a human on it, sleeping. Standing over the bed was another strange looking man. He wasn't wolf looking though. His cheeks and red eyes were sunken in and his skin was gray. Wings were folded into his back and muscles rippled through his body. He didn't have any clothes on, but he didn't seem to need any. Not that I was checking.

"Satan." The man bowed.

"Tallen." Satan looked down on the man. "We have a new member today who just happens to have the honor of having me as a guide."

"Very lucky." Tallen smirks at me.

"I wanted her to see a demon. And it looks like you're about to do a ritual." Satan smiled darkly.

"I am. This is Anton. He's been in class for, oh, I think it's been seven years now."

"He's young then?"

"Yes. Would you like me to pull up some chairs in the back?"

"I can get some." Satan pulled two chairs out of thin air. "And we would much rather sit in the front. Isn't that right, Daisy?" I nodded, even though I didn't mean it.

"Well, sit back and relax." Tallen turned off the lights, making it pitch black. He snapped his fingers and floating candles were lit.

Everyone was quiet and I was scared. What was going to happen to the person- Anton- on the bed? Was he going to die? Would this even work. I guess it has worked, or they wouldn't be doing this. What if it goes wrong though?

Tallen started to speak. I couldn't understand him though. From my knowledge, I think it's Latin. I took Spanish and French, so I know it's definitely not those languages.

I looked over to Satan and noticed the glint of the candle made his hazel eyes look dark and intimidating. Everything about this man made me feel scared. I didn't want to be here with him.

I looked back to the demon and saw that Anton was now floating. The candles were flicking and it all looked like a typical horror movie. Now I really wish I wasn't here.

I could feel Satan's burning eyes on me and I turned to face him again.

"You okay?" He whispered slowly and softly into my ear. I felt a shiver run up my spine, but ignored it.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying." He growled threateningly.

"Don't liars go to hell?" I countered, trying to be brave. He smiled like a proud father and leaned back in his chair. I sighed. Maybe if I had said I wanted to leave he would have let me.

A loud bang filled the room and I screamed. Thankfully I wasn't the only one. The candles were blown out and I could hear shuffling.

"Everyone be quiet!" Satan shouted. I felt someone, most likely him, grab my arm and pull me up and close. Lights came back on and everyone was huddled, looking at Tallen. I looked at him too. He had blood on his hands, and he stared down at the crimson paint on his hands. Anton was ripped to shreds. He looked like he was mixed between human and demon.

"Sir, I don't know what happened." Tallen sounded and looked very confused.

"It's alright. Just get rid of his body." Satan waved him off. "Class is dismissed for the next few days. You can rest." Everyone looked shocked and relieved. They all said thank you and ran out the room.

"Anton wasn't ready." Muttered Satan, looking over to Tallen. "He was thinking of Him."

"But he's such a great student." Tallen feigned. "He never said His name, and if he did, it was in disgust."

"The Man didn't accept his own child. What a tragedy." Satan tsked. "Take the body to the Guards. They can have a feast tonight. Now, I must go. Daisy needs to rest." Tallen nodded his head, understanding. I made a mental note to thank Satan for pulling me out of the room that now smelled like death.

"Have fun?"


	6. Painful Sirens

Satan and I walked in silence. I did not like seeing that. Anton's bloodied clothes and body was stuck in my mind. If all I see down here is death, I'm going to hate this. Oh wait a second- I'm dead and in hell. Of course I'm going to see dead things. But how can someone die when they're already dead? Is there another place? This is super confusing.

"I need to do some business." Satan said when we got to a door. "Stay in your room. If you don't I will hurt you." He opened the door for me and waited for me to walk in before shutting it on me. I was alone in the ember colored room. I don't know why he would think I would go out by myself. Hell is fucking scary. Demons and hell hound guards roaming the area; no thank you.

I went to the dresser and opened top drawers. There were clothes there. Clothes from my dresser up in earth. Did Satan raid my closet? Well, he is powerful and can do all that weird "magic" stuff, so he probably just tapped his pitchfork and boom- clothes.

The large bottom drawer was empty. What did he think I was going to put in it? I don't have anything with me. I sighed and fell back on the floor. The ceiling was darker than the night. It looked like it was a large hole that just went on forever. Maybe every room is like this and whenever someone dies they fall through the hole and land on their new bed. That's my theory.

Suddenly a very loud screeching noise filled the room. I screamed and covered my ears, rolling into a ball. The sound made my head throb and each time it shrieked my ears rang. I couldn't do anything about this sound and pain. I was starting to see black dots dance across my vision. I was feeling dizzy and closed my eyes. The screeching soon turned to a buzz and I was out cold.

"Daisy? Daisy, are you okay?" A gruff voice whispered. I groaned and shook my head. I was still on the cold floor. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the wolf-man from earlier, kneeling down to look at me. I screamed and jumped up, but immediately regretted that. My head was pounding and I got all dizzy again.

"Hey, calm down." He reached out a clawed hand to me.

"Get away!" I yelled, ignoring any pain I felt. I slid away on my butt until my back hit the wall.

"Daisy, listen. Satan wanted me to bring you to him. Now get up and follow me." He stood up and looked at the door. I looked down.

"What if I don't want to go?" I countered.

"I'll have to carry you." He shrugged. I don't like that idea. I stood up on wobbly knees and walked towards the hellhound. He smiled triumphantly. I scowled and followed out the door.


	7. New Worker

"My name is Cerin." The hellhound said as we walked. I didn't say anything. This man-thing scares me. I have to look brave.

"Usually names are changed when someone comes down here." Cerin explained.

"I don't want to change anything. I'm fine as Daisy."

"Daisy the female demon?" He sniggered. I glowered at him and he shut up. "Well, what if Satan makes you change it?"

"I'll fight him."

"Good luck." We stopped at a door. Cerin knocked on it and we had to wait for a second. Satan soon opened the door and gave us a smile.

"Daisy, come in. Thank you Cerin." Cerin bowed and walked off. Satan pulled me into the room.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need someone to be my little maid." He walked towards a desk and sat on a spinning chair behind it.

"Oh." This doesn't sound good.

"And you, Miss Daisy, would be perfect." He grinned at me in a way that did not make me feel so safe. I sighed. Might as well listen and do as told.

"What do I have to do?"

"Everything I say." He clapped his hands and sat up. "Luckily, I'm too lazy to write a contract so you aren't bound to anything. But trust me, if you dare disobey, I can hurt you." His voice was low and sent shivers throughout my body.

"I understand." I bowed my head.

"Good." He stood up and walked towards me. He circled me and looked me up and down. He stopped and looked at my face. His hazel eyes were dark and threatening under the ember light. I wanted to shrink away. He smiled.

"You're scared of me."

"I am not." I squared my shoulders. He chuckled darkly.

"Just calm down. I think I might need you for something." He went back to his desk and shuffled around in the drawers. He got out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"We have a house to go to."

"A house? Up on Earth?" I pointed up. He smiled at me.

"Yup. But I'm sending someone with you, so don't think about running off." My shoulders dropped. "And you're dead. If anyone saw you, they'd have a heart attack. Hopefully you're better at sneaking around than the last girl."

"Last girl?"

"Yeah. I told you I had a slave person earlier, didn't I?" That's right, he did.

"What happened to her?"

"Ran off." He flicked his hand. Note to self; don't run away.

"Ready?" He asked.

"What?"

"We're going to the house." He said like it was obvious.

"Now? But you said someone will come with me."

"Yes, he will meet us there. Now come here." He motioned me to stand by his side. I sighed and got to his side. He pulled me close with an arm around my shoulder and tapped his pitchfork on the ground. And we were gone.


	8. Stealing

We landed behind trees and bushes, close to a house, at night. How did Satan not think we would be caught?

"Tallen should be waiting just by that house." Satan pointed through the bushes to a house just a few yards away from where we landed. Tallen? Tallen is watching me?

"Why does it have to be Tallen? Why can't you just stay here?" I complained.

"Tallen is a well trained demon who knows what he's doing. And I have work to do." He growled. "Don't complain anymore, it's annoying and I will punish you." I didn't say anything to that. He stalked towards the house and I followed behind.

The closer we got to the house, the colder I got. I started to shiver as goosebumps ran up my arms. Satan seemed perfectly fine. He looked back at me and when he saw me shiver, he smirked.

He jogged past the garage of the house we are meeting Tallen at and went to the side. As I ran too, I looked at the house. It was dark and I guessed the owners were asleep. And something told me I recognize this house. I don't know how I do or whose house this is, but it just seems familiar.

"He's here, he just wants to scare you." Satan whispered. I pressed my back against the house and kept alert. I'd rather not have this demon coming out of no where and making me scream at who knows what hour.

"Dang it, Lucy." A voice came from my right, from the shadows of the backyard. Tllen came out with a deadly look at Satan. Lucy? I tilted my head up at Satan.

"That's mister Satan's nickname." Tallen laughed. Seems he got over losing a student.

"And he knows I hate it." He punched Tallen's bare arm. I stood awkwardly as they started a conversation. I was afraid the neighbors will hear them talking, but it seems everyone is asleep.

"Guys?" I said softly. They stopped talking and looked at me. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh right." Satan said. "So Daisy, we are at the house of Emma Rose." I recognize that name too. "Your job here is to steal something."

"Something? Nothing specific?"

"Nope. Tallen, just keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir!" With that Tallen disappeared.

"How am I supposed to get into the house?" I folded my arms and gave Satan a questioning look. He looked at his pitchfork and back at me.

"How do you think?" He tapped the ground and I was gone. I landed inside of the house, with a headache. I really hate traveling like that, but it's the easiest.

I looked around and saw a couch and a chair. I'm in the living room. There were pictures on the mantel. I walked up to get a closer look. The first picture was of a family. Only four members. A mom, dad, sister and brother.

I moved to the next photo of a girl and boy. The boy was different from the first picture but the girl was the same. The girl had blonde hair and shining blue eyes covered by black glasses. The boy had black hair and brown eyes that were shining just as much as the girl. They looked cute together.

The last picture was of the girl with another girl, cheek to cheek. The problem with this- what I'm guessing- friend, is she looks exactly like me. Golden brown hair and eyes. I guess I just found my doppelganger.

I walked away, looking for some stairs or a room. I could look for a kitchen and eat, but since I've been in Hell, I have no need to eat. I'm kind of missing the food taste, but I can't be distracted right now.

I found the staircase that led upstairs and ran up it on tiptoes; making sure to be quiet. That took me to the rooms. They were all open and none seemed to be occupied. I went to the first room that caught my eyes.

Inside was a very messy desk and a laptop in the middle of it. Posters of people and bands hung on the wall. I could take the laptop. Satan said anything. I don't think it'd work down there though. I might as well take it anyways, just to make him happy. I got down to unplug the laptop and picked all of its stuff up and carried it to the next room.

This room was a bedroom. Obviously the bedroom of the owner. It was messy like the desk and the bed was unmade. There were more posters in this room. I decided to actually look at them and see if any of these people triggered some memory.

As I got a closer look, I saw most of these posters are signed. Johnny Depp, Leonardo Dicaprio, Kate Winslet. There was this one poster taped above the bed of a man and dog with crowns on and the man was sitting in what someone would call a chair fit for a king. The man had dark curly hair that was just above his hazel eyes. Exactly like Satan. I looked down at the signature that said "Tobuscus!". I don't know who this Tobuscus guy is, but he seems kind of weird. Too weird to be Satan.

"Daisy." Tallen's voice made me jump. He covered my mouth before I could scream. "Shh, it's just me. We have to go. Emma's going to be home anytime now." He took the hand that wasn't holding the laptop and pulled me out of the house. When we got onto the porch a car was coming down the street.

"Shit." Tallen muttered and snapped his fingers. We vanished and ended up where Satan and I first landed. This didn't hurt my head as much.

"Why didn't we just go back to Hell?" I asked.

"Because I can only move to the markers that Satan puts down." Tallen crouched down into the bushes and tugged me down too. His eyes scanned the near by houses.

"When's he going to get here?" I asked.

"Soon." Tallen didn't look at me. "Make sure no one comes from behind." I turned around and raised my knees so I could rest my head on them. The computer sat between my thighs and stomach, keeping them warm from the night chill.

I heard a crack and lifted my head. Tallen jumped up and pulled out a sword. He stepped in front of me, ready to attack.

A very large, black dog came into view. It looked more like a wolf than a dog. Tallen eased up, putting his sword away with a sigh.

"Fuck Cerin, you scared us."

"Cerin?" I asked.

"You know Cerin, don't you?" Tallen asked.

"Um, yeah." The wolf let its tongue roll out, showing off its blood stained teeth.

"He just looks like a wolf in the human world." Tallen explained. There was silence between us until Tallen asked, "Satan sent you? Why?" Is Tallen talking to Cerin? How can he even understand the dog when they're just staring at each other?

"Then let's just go." Tallen walked over to Cerin and stood by him. I was still on the ground and stared at them. "Let's go." Tallen said again.

"But-"

"I'll explain later, now come on." I stood up quickly and stood with them. Cerin barked and we were gone.


	9. The Trigger

We landed inside of my room. Cerin was his "normal" wolf-man looking self.

"I have work to do." Tallen stalked off.

"Wait, you were going to explain things." I called after him.

"Make Cerin do it." He said, shutting my door. Cerin and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, uh, what do you want to know?"

"How did Tallen know what you were saying?"

"I can talk to anyone as a wolf through telepathy. Actually, not everyone. Just dead people who belong to Satan." I thought for a second.

"Who's Tobuscus and why does he look like Satan?" Cerin got quiet. He looked very uncomfortable. He sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Please never ask that question again. Don't bring it up with anyone; especially not Satan. Don't even say the name Tobuscus."

"Why not?"

"It's just bad luck."

"What's the worst that could happen?" I scoffed.

"Satan could go to a very dark place and hurt everyone."

"He's already in a dark place."

"Just don't say anything." Cerin ordered. He got up and was about to leave my room.

"Wait, can you atleast tell me a little about this Tobuscus person?"

"You've got a computer, look him up." Cerin left me to be lonely. I sighed and sat down on my bed with the laptop. I opened it and it turned on. The welcome screen came on and then the little avatars for the people. There was "Emma" and "Guest" I clicked on "Guest". The screen loaded quickly. I went to the internet and Google was the first thing to show up. I typed in "Tobuscus". Before I finished it had already suggested "Tobuscus dead". That sparked my interest. I clicked on it and multiple links came up. Articles, videos, everything. People were mourning over the death of this guy; so that means he's rather famous.

The first article I clicked talked about who this Tobuscus guy is. His real name is Toby Joe Turner and he's a Youtuber. I don't really remember Youtube, but it seems like a place for people to make videos.

This Toby guy had a shitzu- the same dog that was on the poster- named Gryphon. He was known as a cute little murderer. I smiled. He had a large fanbase and seemed to love them all.

As I kept reading, I found out how he died. Murder. Someone shot him at a convention. He wasn't the only one shot, but he was the only one who died. So he is dead, but he can't be Satan. The Toby I'm seeing on my screen is happy and colorful looking. The Satan-Toby I know is dark and menacing looking. He may smile the same way, but there is nothing sweet about it.

"Daisy?" Satan's voice startled me. I slammed the screen shut and stood up. Satan gave me a questioning look.

"Yes?" I said as calmly as possible; even though I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding.

"Just wanted to check on you." He said awkwardly, standing in the doorway.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah." He nodded his head and walked away, shutting the door. I let out the breath I was holding. That was strange. I went back to the laptop. I went to Toby's Youtube channel and watched some "Lazy Vlogs". He rambled about nothing and that some how made me smile and laugh. Satan and Toby sound exactly the same too.

I moved onto his gaming channel, watching mainly Happy Wheels. Then I watched all of the Tobuscus Adventures. This Toby is hilarious. Maybe if I just "accidently" call Satan Toby, he'll get what I'm saying. Maybe he'll answer some questions.

I turned off the laptop and got off the bed. I ran out my door and kept running until I got out of the hallway. That's when I realized: I don't know how to get around this place on my own. I groaned and stood there like an idiot.

I didn't have to stand there long before someone came walking by. She seemed to be about my age and didn't look like she was taken over by the demonic look.

"Hi, can you help me?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second then nodded her head. "Awesome, can you show me where Satan is?" She furrowed her brow in thought and was about to shake her head, but then her green eyes lit up. She pointed over my shoulder and I turned around. Well, speak of the devil. I had to bite my tongue after thinking of that one.

"Daisy? What are you doing out of your room?" He called. The girl ran off before I could say thanks.

"I need to talk to you." I said when he got closer.

"There's a button in your room that can call me." He chuckled. Exactly like Toby.

"I didn't know, so I came out here."

"Well, you found me. What's wrong?"

"Let's talk in private." I said, walking back to my room. Satan followed me. We got to my room and I suddenly felt nervous. Cerin warned me. He obviously thought this would be bad. But it can't be that bad. Maybe It's just a little touchy for Satan.

"So what is it?" He asked. I tugged on the end of my hair.

"Um, well I just found something out." I said nervously. He tilted his head. "T-Toby Joe Turner?" He looked confused.

"Toby. Your name is Toby Joe Turner." I said more clearly. His hazel eyes glazed over for a second. Then the next they were black. A very dark and deadly black. I backed up, the back of my knees hitting my bed.

Satan was getting thicker with muscle with each passing second. I heard ripping and cracking and then I noticed wings protruding from his back. His nails grew into sharp claws. He was growling and and started to writhe around. He fell to the ground with a thud and stopped moving.

I took a brave step towards him. He didn't move or make a sound. I could barely tell if he was breathing or not.

"Satan?" I said softly. Nothing. "Satan?" I said again, louder. Still nothing. I knelt down, just a foot away from him. "Satan?" I leaned forward with my hand out, about to touch the top of his head. He sat up, looking at me with those colorless eyes. They just looked like black holes. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. Growing wings must be tiresome.

"Toby?" I tried again. He lifted his lips, showing fangs. I pulled away, holding in a scream. His red wings came out, full length, and he flapped them. The rush of air they created made my hair fly. He raised up to the sky, keeping his eyes on me. I fell onto my back, unable to move.

Satan grinned with those sharp fangs pointing out. Then he lifted a hand and fire was formed in his hand. I knew what was going to happen. I got up just as he threw the ball of flames at me. I ran to the door but tripped. Of course. The victim never gets out the first time.

I was lucky though. The door burst open and in came some hell hounds and demons. They ran past me, going to Satan. They had ropes and other weapons. One hound stopped at my side. I looked up and saw Cerin. Then my eyes moved to Satan. Someone hit him with something and he screeched. That made something in my mind want to defend him.

"Toby!" I yelled. Maybe if I say his real name, he'll stop and remember. "Toby Turner!" I kept shouting, standing up. I felt Cerin pull on me, but I pulled back. I shouted and shouted. Then Toby looked at me. Our eyes met and I wasn't paying attention to anything else. That cost me. I felt a sting rush past my neck and a yank on my arm.

I screamed from the pain and blacked out.


End file.
